Black Hole Deep
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are enjoying each other's company a little too much in Mr. Possible's opinion.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fan fiction.

**Black Hole Deep**

Kim and Ron were on the couch in the Possible living room. It was Friday afternoon and they had been home only an hour or so after school. The prom had been a month ago and the two teens had grown even closer during that time. They had only seen each other as friends for so long. Now they were learning about the new emotions that they had started to feel. Things they had taken for granted on missions now caused uncomfortable moments. They were experiencing new feelings that had been foreign to them. They had both had the "birds and bees" talk but had no idea that the feelings and emotions that came with it were so powerful.

Kim and Ron were watching TV until an afternoon storm knocked out the power.

"Now what do we do?" Kim asked to no one.

Her eyes bulged and she let out a little shriek when Ron slid his hand under her and tickled her.

"Ron Stoppable!" She said sternly.

"Yesssss?" said the darkened figure in the gloom of the room.

She went to push him away but he grabbed her and pulled her to him. With a giggle she fell on top of him. She found her face within inches of his face.

"I have some ideas." Ron mentioned as he pulled her down for a kiss. His lips lightly graced her's. She smiled and pressed her lips fully against his. Soon her tongue went searching for his. Moans came from both of them as each enjoyed the feelings that they were having. Kim put arms around him and pulled him even closer. Ron's hands traveled down her back sending shivers through her. His hands then traveled up her sides heading for her shoulders. It was then that she slipped a little and Ron quickly grabbed her to keep her from sliding further.

His left hand landed on her right breast. She gasped at the electric shock that seemed to travel through her. Ron quickly removed this hand.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay; it was just a little surprising." Kim whispered.

"Shall we continue?" Ron asked?

"oh yes." Kim said smiling.

The two teens shifted and soon Ron was on top. They continued their actions for a few minutes and soon had to stop to catch their breaths.

Ron's eyes opened in surprise when someone grabbed him by his belt and lifted him in the air off of Kim.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!" A deep male voice shouted.

Ron found himself deposited in a chair next to the couch. The lights in the room came on at that moment to reveal a red faced Mr. Possible glaring in his face from a distance of a couple of inches.

"Daddy! Please we were not doing anything. Please don't hurt him." Screamed Kim.

"Not doing anything? Young lady I suggest you fix your clothes in proper fashion and take yourself to your room immediately. You will not use the phone, the computer or Kimmunicator for any reason. I will call you down when I am ready to speak to you and determine your punishment." Mr. Possible said sternly.

Kim opened her mouth to object but Mr. Possible spun to face her with uplifted finger as if to make a point.

"Young lady one word out of you and you can say good bye to any privileges for several months" He stately flatly.

Tears coursed down her face as she turned to head upstairs.

She turned hoping to get permission to say goodbye to Ron.

"KIMBERLY! GO!"

"DR. POSSIBLE. Please it was my fault. I let it get out of hand. Don't punish Kim. " Ron stammered.

Dr. Possible turned back to Ron.

"Ronald, you and I had a talk about what would happen if…" Dr. Possible spoke with ice in his voice.

"Black hole deep?" Ron questioned.

"YES RONALD! Black hole deep!" Dr. Possible stated.

"Daddy, NO!" yelled Kim from the steps.

"That just cost you a month's grounding Kimberly, care for two?" Dr. Possible said.

Kim cried, "Daddy, please."

"That's two months, do I hear three?" Mr. Possible continued.

Kim burst into full-blown tears as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Mr. Possible grabbed Ron by the arm and lead him to the car, putting him in the seat, buckling him in and then put on a blindfold on Ron.

"Mr. P. please, I'm sorry. I failed you. I'll take any punishment, but don't send me on a probe. I'll stay away from Kim if you want." Ron's voice cracked as he spoke. Staying away from Kim would be death itself.

"Ronald, I suggest you be quiet until I can think more clearly. Right now we are heading for the Space Center and the Black Hole for you." Mr. Possible stated as he started the car and pulled out into the street.

Ron just nodded. He could not see with the blindfold. He would take his punishment. He had failed Mr. P. If Kim would be alright he would do anything.

Ron heard a cell phone being dialed then he began to speak.

"Russell, James here. Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I found when I just got home. Let just say that I want you to enable operation Black Hole Deep. Yes, it's that bad. Meet you at the lab."

Ron heard the snap of the phone closing and knew he was in even deeper trouble.

Soon he heard Mr. P talking to the guard at the gate and felt the car continue into the facility. The car stopped and Mr. P got out of the car. The door opened and Dr. Possible pulled him from the car. Mr. P held a firm grip on his arm and pulled him along. They entered a number of doors and Ron felt air conditioning wash over him. Soon he was placed in an upholstered seat that felt like a flight seat. Sounds now came to him. Voices sounded like they were preparing for a launch of a probe.

"How much does he weigh? Have they removed the interior of the probe yet? How much oxygen do we give him? Can he fit in the space in the probe?" Several voices seem to be speaking at one time. Hands were all over him measuring him at different points.

He resigned himself. Mr. P was really going to do it. An item was placed in his hands. It felt like a folder. Was Dr. Possible going to let him write a goodbye note to Kim?

"Ronald, take off the blindfold and order you something to eat." Dr. Possible ordered.

'Eat? Was Dr. Possible feeding him a last meal?' Ron wondered.

Dr. Possible's voice softened. "Ron, come on son, take off the blindfold, order something to eat and we are going to have a little talk."

Ron reached up and took off the blindfold. They were in a restaurant of some type. It was dim inside but not dark. Dr. Possible was sitting across the table from him. His face laced with concern. Ron looked down in his hand. There was a menu in it, on the front it read.

'THE BLACK HOLE' casual dining at the Middleton Space Center.

Ron sighed with relief and looked over at a grinning Mr. Possible.

"GOTCHA" he said.

Ron ordered a burger and fries and a coke. Dr. Possible. just got a small salad and water. Later when the food arrived, Dr. Possible began to speak.

"Ronald, I must say that I was disappointed in you this afternoon. Now I know nothing happened. But from my viewpoint things were well on that path." Dr. Possible said as he started to speak. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mr. Possible, I let you down. I promised not to do what we just did. I guess we thought we had the willpower and I guess that willpower changed to wow power. I am so sorry." Ron answered.

Dr. Possible closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face. He then placed his hands on the table and looked at Ron with tired eyes.

"Ron thanks for renewing my faith in you. You were fully willing to take the blame and all the punishment. You then admitted your failure and knew what you did wrong. I am still disappointed in you. But you have made things a lot easier."

His face brightened a bit. "How's the burger?" he asked.

"It's great Dr. Possible. Best one I have had in a long time." Ron mumbled his mouth half full.

"Yeah, the food here is pretty good. I guess you know you just got the full "black hole deep" treatment for boyfriends." Dr. Possible snickered. "I am not the first dad to dole out the treatment you just got."

Ron smiled. "Oh you got me good. I figured I was a goner when you put me in this chair and I heard all those voices. Then there was the phone call."

"Yeah, these chairs are reproductions of flight seats. The flight preparation voices are just background for in here and my friends over there." Dr. Possible explained pointing to another table. "Where the ones who were the voices just then. It was them I called."

Ron turned to see another group of men laughing. They gave Ron a thumbs up. Ron turned back to Mr. Possible.

Mr. Possible's face changed again to more solemn. "Now Ronald, I am willing to build my trust in you again. No one has ever taken better care of Kimmie better than you have. I have let her go with you around this world because I knew that you would take good care of her. Of course, there were times I think is was the other way around but you know what I mean. Let's head back home. Would you like to join me in a little trick on Kimberly?"

Ron's eyes brightened "What?" he said grinning.

**Possible residence**

Kim waited in her room. She cried until she could cry no more. She was scared. She had never seen her father as angry as he was when he left with Ron. Two months maybe three grounding. She was really in trouble. She had not realized that she and Ron had gone so far. But it felt so good and so right. It was then she heard her father's car enter the garage. The door opened and closed and it was quiet in the home for a second. Then she heard her father call.

"Kimmie, please come down here now."

Kim stood and quietly came down the stairs. When she looked around the room, she didn't see Ron.

"Daddy, where is Ron?" she asked her lips trembling.

"I told both of you what would happen. I sent him to the Black Hole." Dr. Possible said flatly.

Kim's eye sprung wide open. Her heart exploded in fear for Ron. Her soul split with grief. Her mouth tried to form words as she looked at her father. He stood there staring right back at her with his arms crossed, his face stone and devoid of emotion. She tried again to speak when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. Ron's face was inches from hers.

"BOOO" he said.

**Street in front of Possible residence**

Wallace Dawson was walking his dog down the sidewalk. He was just passing the home of his friend Dr. Possible when he heard a shrieking scream come from the home. He paused wondering what could be the problem. The front door sprang open and Dr. Possible and a young man Mr. Dawson recognized as Kim Possible's boyfriend came running out the door at full speed. The yelling continued as a red headed fireball Mr. Dawson recognized as Kim came running out the door in pursuit of her father and boyfriend. Kim had a broom, which she swatted at both her father and Ron as she chased them around the home. She kept yelling "That was oh so not funny! Come back here! Just wait till I get my hands on you two!" Dr. Possible and young Stoppable were laughing as they ran to escape from Kim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings all. Yep another comedy. These have just been popping up in my mind lately and I have been having a good time with them. As a I father I cannot imagine what I would do to find my daughter like that. The Black Hole deep joke has been a part of the culture of Kim Possible for awhile. I thought Dr. P. would never hurt anyone, but that does not mean he would not scare some young man half to death. This is my answer to the "black hole deep" threat. This is something like I would do, including the final trick played on Kim. It would teach a lesson and let me have a little fun while I am at it. I think Mr. Dr. P would do the same. Hope everyone liked it. Please send me a review.


End file.
